Peri Bunga
by yana kim
Summary: Saat Uchiha Sasuke harus memilih antara kekasih seksinya dan juga gadis peri bunga bermata biru yang menarik perhatiannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Peri Bunga**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair, EYD parah dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Saat Uchiha Sasuke harus memilih antara kekasih seksinya dan juga gadis peri bunga bermata biru yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berambut dark blue tengah berbaring dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat di tempat tidur super luas milik pria itu. Setelah kelelahan akibat kegiatan panas mereka, kedua insan itu tertidur sambil berpelukan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sara Claire. Pasangan yang katanya paling sempurna se Jepang. Pengusaha muda yang sukses serta tampan dan seorang model papan atas yang cantik dan seksi. Siapa tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Cassanova yang bisa memikat hati wanita hanya dengan senyum miring nan tipis miliknya. Sukses dengan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya setelah sang ayah meninggal. Dan juga siapa yang tidak kenal Sara Claire? Wanita cantik nan seksi campuran Jepang dan Inggris yang tengah dalam puncak kepopularitasnya di dunia model.

Pasangan yang sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setahun itu di gadang-gadang menjadi pasangan paling sempurna. Sama-sama berparas rupawan dan sama-sama sukses. Sasuke melepas lengan Sara yang melingkari pinggangnya saat mendengar dering ponselnya di nakas yang ada tepat disampingnya.

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Ibu meneleponku tengah malam hanya untuk mengingatkanku? Ibu aku tidak setua itu untuk melupakan pesananmu."

"Baik, Ibu. Hn. Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke kembali meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Sara, sang kekasih sudah bangun dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Ibumu bilang apa?" tanya Sara sambil kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Hanya mengingatkan untuk mengambil karangan bunga dari toko. Besok Karin wisuda."

Sasuke merasakan kekasihnya mengangguk.

"Jadi dia sudah jadi dokter?"

"Begitulah."

"Ibumu begitu baik padanya. Sementara padaku sinis sekali."

"Karin sudah seperti anak perempuan di keluarga kami. Ibu memang sangat menyayanginya. Ibu memang tidak pernah bersikap baik pada kekasihku, kecuali Karin tentu saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Sara hanya bergumam.

"Besok temani aku ke acara wisuda Karin," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke Paris. Ada pemotretan dan juga fashion show disana. Dan ini mungkin akan sangat lama."

"Tapi kau baru pulang dari Jerman pagi tadi."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pekerjaanku."

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap Sara yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia mengenal Sara saat wanita itu menjadi ambassador untuk produk wisata perusahaannya. Mereka mulai dekat, dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi sangat intim. Yang pasti mereka memiliki ketertarikan fisik yang kuat dan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan. Menghela nafas cukup panjang, Sasuke kembali ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari gedung Uchiha Company. Terimakasih pada sekertarisnya alias Kakashi alias kekasih Karin yang izin untuk menemani Karin. Sasuke tidak menyangka kejadian setahun lalu saat ia dan Karin putus membawa dampak yang baik buat pasangan itu. Karin terlihat bahagia, bahkan lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat ia bersama Sasuke.

Ia ada rapat pagi-pagi sekali dengan para direksi. Setelah rapat selesai tepat pada pukul sembilan, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju toko bunga untuk mengambil pesanan ibunya. Masih ada waktu sejam lagi sebelum acara wisuda Karin yang dimulai pada pukul sepuluh. Sasuke menatap toko bunga yang cukup besar yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia kemudian mencocokkan plangkat toko itu dengan alamat yang diberikan ibunya lewat pesan singkat di ponselnya. Setelah yakin, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju toko dengan berbagai jenis bunga di depannya dan Sasuke yakin kalau di dalam lebih banyak lagi. Turun dari mobil, wangi bunga langsung menyambut Sasuke saat pria itu memasuki toko. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang menunduk menatap sekumpulan mawar ungu. Sasuke yakin orang itu adalah pemilik atau paling tidak pegawai yang bisa membantunya. Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berdeham.

Si gadis langsung bangkit dan menatap Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke lupa cara bernafas, ia terperangkap pada mata sewarna langit yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf. Em, selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu. Oh, suara termerdu kedua yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Yang pertama, tentu saja ibunya.

"Ya. Aku ingin mengambil pesanan bunga atas nama Uchiha Mikoto." Sasuke kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Oh, ya. Sebentar akan saya ambilkan." Sasuke memperhatikan wanita berambut pirang yang sempat mempesonanya itu. Keberadaan gadis itu ditengah ratusan jenis bunga di toko ini membuatnya seperti seorang peri. Entah Sasuke yang salah lihat atau tidak, ia melihat gadis itu bersinar diantara warna-warni bunga yang ada disana. Tak lama kemudian gadis cantik itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan rangkaian bunga nan indah. Sasuke menerimanya, kemudian mengambil dompet dari saku celananya.

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Nyonya Mikoto sudah membayarnya saat memesan kemarin."

"Benarkah?"tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Selamat datang kembali," ujar wanita itu disertai senyum secerah mentari. Membuat Sasuke terpesona untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu. Namun ia kembali setelah dua langkah lagi sampai ke mobilnya. Si peri bunga— begitu Sasuke menyebutnya dalam hati, menyambutnya dengan tatapan heran. Sasuke sendiri heran mendapati dirinya kembali menemui gadis itu.

"Apa ada butuh sesuatu lagi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Err. Adik perempuanku wisuda hari ini. Aku butuh bunga untuk kuberikan padanya."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya bunga itu?" ia menunjuk bunga yang Sasuke pegang.

"Aa. Ini dari ibuku."

"Oh. Maksud anda, bunga dari anda? Untuk adik anda?" Sasuke mengangguk. Si gadis tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan merangkainya. Tunggu sebentar ya..." Bukannya menunggu, Sasuke malah mengikuti gadis itu yang tengah memilih beberapa bunga kemudian membawanya ke sebuah meja cukup besar di ruangan itu. Gadis itu mengambil plastik pembungkus dan pita kemudian mulai merangkai bunga itu menjadi buket yang cantik. Sama cantiknya dengan buket pertama milik ibunya. Gadis itu memberikan bunga itu pada Sasuke, kini pria itu memegang dua buket bunga yang cukup besar. Sasuke meletakkan kedua bunga itu di meja, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Tuan, ini terlalu banyak." Gadis itu mencoba mengembalikan uang Sasuke.

"Pegang saja. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali membeli bunga kemari." Sasuke menunjukkan senyum bengkoknya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku pergi." Sasuke mengambil bunganya dan keluar dari toko besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki aula tempat para mahasiswa kedokteran akan di wisuda. Sahabatnya, Naruto yang merupakan kakak Karin menyambutnya dengan pelukan begitu juga dengan orangtua Karin. Mereka pasti sengaja pulang untuk menghadiri wisuda putri mereka. Sasuke menyerahkan bunga pesanan kepada ibunya dan memegang bunganya sendiri.

Acara wisuda berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke cukup bosan dengan acara yang di penuhi oleh pidato dan kata sambutan itu. Namun ia tersenyum saat Karin— mungkin Sasuke bisa menyebutnya dokter Karin dipanggil sebagai mahasiswa terbaik seangkatannya. Kakashi terlihat mendampingi Karin saat naik ke podium.

Setelah selesai, semua mahasiswa yang sudah lulus itu keluar untuk berfoto, begitu juga dengan Karin. Sasuke menyerahkan bunganya dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Selamat."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikanku bunga."

"Aku hanya berpikir Kakashi akan lupa memberimu bunga."

"Dia tidak lupa. Bunga darinya lebih bagus dari milikmu," cibir Karin.

"Bungaku lebih cantik. Ini di rangkai oleh seorang peri bunga yang—" Sasuke langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Ia hampir saja menceritakan tentang gadis cantik perangkai bunga itu. Peri bunganya.

Sasuke tersentak. Apa ia baru saja mengklaim gadis itu sebagai miliknya?

"Peri bunga? Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Hn."

Mereka pun mulai mengabadikan momen bahagia itu. Karin terlihat bahagia saat itu. Tentu saja! Dihari spesialnya, orang tua serta kakaknya datang dari luar negeri. Ibu keduanya, Uchiha Mikoto datang dengan sebuket bunga indah. Kekasih tercintanya juga datang dan mendampinginya. Oh jangan lupakan mantan kekasih menyebalkannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino sedang menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunga di toko orang tuanya saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang cukup mengejutkannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki tampan yang semalam membeli bunga darinya datang ke tokonya. Ini baru jam delapan pagi dan ia baru saja buka. Pria tampan yang sempat membuat matanya tak bisa berpaling itu mendatanginya. Penampilan yang sama memukaunya dengan kemarin membuat Ino hampir tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Saat pria itu mendekat, Ino malah salah tingkah. Pria itu tampil keren dengan setelan kantor yang membuatnya merasa seperti pemulung jalanan.

Demi Tuhan ia masih mengenakan sepasang piyama! Terimakasih pada jaket ungunya yang menutupi bagian atas bajunya. Piyama dengan gambar hello kitty yang dikenakannya bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus untuk pria kelas atas yang ada didepannya ini. Ia memang berencana berganti menjaga dengan ibunya dan mandi setelah ia selesai membuka toko dan mengeluarkan bunga-bunganya. Tapi pria ini malah datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"S-selamat datang. Anda sedang mencari bunga?" tanyanya gugup.

"Ya. Klienku akan datang dari London. Dia seorang perempuan. Bisa kau rangkaikan bunga yang cantik untuk kuberikan padanya?" pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Akan segera saya buat. Anda menunggu di sini atau di dalam?" Sasuke tidak menjawab namun berjalan mendahului Ino memasuki toko. Ia kembali melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti kemarin. Peri bunganya terlihat sedang memilih beberapa bunga kemudian membawanya ke meja tempatnya biasa merangkai bunga. Sasuke sangat tertarik melihat gadis pirang cantik yang sedang sibuk menyusun bunga-bunga berbagai warna itu. Penampilan polos dengan piyama imut serta rambut yang digulung asal menambah nilai polos khas peri untuk Sasuke. Selalu berhadapan dengan wanita glamour dan penampilan mencolok membuat Sasuke merasa gadis yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya itu terlihat berbeda.

Tak lama kemudian Ino membawakan pesanan Sasuke. Buket bunga yang sangat cantik. Secantik orangnya kalau Sasuke boleh menambahi. Sebelum menerimanya, Sasuke mengambil dompetnya.

"Lebih uang anda kemarin masih cukup untuk membayar bunga ini, Tuan." Gadis itu mencegah Sasuke mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Mana bisa begitu. Ambil ini." Sasuke mengambil bunga di tangan Ino dan menggantinya dengan lembaran uangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku orang yang tidak suka menerima penolakan."

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak, tuan. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Anggap saja sebagai tip. Oh ya, aku mungkin akan sering memesan bunga darimu. Agar lebih mudah, bisa kau berikan nomor ponsel mu?" Sasuke sudah mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu tampak senang. Satu lagi ekspresi gadis itu terekam di memori Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum miring, sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan nomor ponsel gadis cantik ini. Kemudian Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa melihatnya di plangkat yang ada di depan. Nomor telepon Yamanaka Flowers ada di sana."

Dan Sasuke hampir terpeleset. Gadis ini benar-benar. Apa dia tidak tahu maksud Sasuke?

"Err ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan menahan malu.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino, tuan."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke kemudian keluar dari toko itu dengan rasa malu yang di tahan karena gagal mendapatkan nomor ponsel peri bunganya. Menaiki mobilnya, Sasuke melihat plangkat toko bunga yang di maksud gadis itu. Dengan senyum, ia menyimpan nomor itu di ponselnya. Gadis yang sangat menarik.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kantornya dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Ia di sambut oleh sekertarisnya, Kakashi yang baru saja sampai.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama." Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Sasuke.

"Kau masih formal padaku? Ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan bunganya kepada Kakashi yang terheran.

"Ini..."

"Berikan pada siapa saja. Karin, mungkin." Sasuke menjawab keheranan Kakashi.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu. Bunga yang cantik. Dari mana anda membelinya?"

"Yamanaka Flowers."

"Ah!" Kakashi tiba-tiba tersentak. Mereka sudah sampai diruangan Sasuke dan pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Bisa saya berbicara secara pribadi kepada anda? Tanpa ada hubungan sekertaris dan atasannya?" Sasuke memandang heran pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Sejak kau berpacaran dengan Karin kau sudah ku minta untuk bicara informal padakuk kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Namun dengan kecepatan seperti kilat, ia sudah berdiri di depan meja Sasuke dan menarik kerah sang bos hingga tubuh Sasuke condong ke depan. Tentu saja si Uchiha kaget.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau tidak mungkin membeli bunga sepagi ini hanya untuk memberikannya padaku ataupun Karin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Ino. Kau sudah punya Sara!" Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat ekspresi ini dari Kakashi.

Kemudian Kakashi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Sasuke.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sasuke."

"Oh. Dia selingkuhanmu? Kau mendua dari Karin?"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke sungguh sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu. Kenapa Kakashi sampai mengancamnya hanya karena gadis itu?

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang kemudian menjawab.

"Dia sepupuku."

"Apa?" Dunia sangat sempit kan?

"Maaf sudah merusak kemeja mahalmu. Tapi kumohon, jangan mendekatinya."

Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Kau membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya."

"Kau sudah punya Sara!" bentak Kakashi terdengar frustasi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Kakashi harus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Sepulang kantor pada pukul lima sore. Sasuke kembali mendatangi toko bunga Yamanaka. Namun gadis itu tidak terlihat. Hanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sedang mengangkat ember-ember plastik berisi bunga ke dalam toko. Sasuke mendatangi wanita itu.

"Selamat datang. Anda mencari bunga?" senyum ramah wanita itu menyambut Sasuke.

"Ya, saya pesan dua puluh empat tangkai mawar merah."

"Sebentar ya, akan saya ambilkan." Wanita itu masuk kedalam toko namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Apa bunga-bunga ini akan di masukkan kedalam?"

"Ya, aku sudah akan tutup sebenarnya."

"Aku akan membantu mengangkatnya. Dimana aku bisa meletakkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak usah anak muda. Sebentar lagi putriku akan pulang dari kampusnya. Dia akan membantuku." Ujar wanita itu dengan keramahannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyusunnya di sana." Sasuke mengangkat ember yang cukup berat karena berisi air itu dan menyusunnya di dalam toko, tempat ember lain sudah di susun.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang keras kepala. Terimakasih banyak, nak." Wanita itu kemudian masuk ke dalam dan mengambilkan pesanan Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya karena hanya tersisa sebuah ember dengan bunga Iris di dalamnya.

"Uchiha-san! Apa yang anda lakukan?" sorak seorang gadis yang muncul di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau sudah melihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan, Ino." Sasuke mengangkat ember terakhir dan meletakkannya ke tempatnya. Mengangkat delapan ember yang cukup berat dengan setelah jas lengkap membuat keringat mengucur di dahi Sasuke. Ino kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan mengusap wajahnya. 'Harum,' batin pria itu saat sapu tangan lembut itu mengenai penciumannya. Ia pun menyimpan benda itu ke saku jasnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Uchiha-san." Ino merasa bersalah.

Kemudian wanita paruh baya yang Sasuke tebak adalah ibu Ino muncul dengan bunga pesanan Sasuke dan memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Masuklah dulu, nak. Ino, ajak pemuda baik ini ke rumah. Aku akan menutup toko dulu."

"Mari, Uchiha-san." Ino membimbing Sasuke menuju samping toko yang merupakan rumah mereka.

"Silahkan duduk, Uchiha-san. Aku akan mengambil minuman." Ino beralih kedapur dan Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa empuk milik keluarga itu dan meletakkan bunganya di meja. Mata Sasuke menjelajahi foto yang dipajang di dinding. Ada foto keluarga dan foto Ino sendiri. Ah! Ada foto Ino dan Kakashi juga. Sasuke menarik bibirnya melihat foto itu. Ino kemudian kembali dengan minuman dingin dan beberapa camilan.

"Silahkan diminum, Uchiha-san. Anda pasti sudah lelah."

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil Sasuke saja." Ino mengangguk. Sasuke meminum minumannya dalam diam.

"Kau sepupunya Kakashi?"

"Anda kenal dengan nii-sanku?"

"Aku rekan kerjanya. Aku melihat foto itu." Sasuke menunjuk salah satu foto di dinding.

"Ibuku adalah adik dari ayah Kakashi-nii." Sasuke mengangguk. Nyonya Yamanaka kembali dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Terimakasih banyak, nak. Siapa namamu?"

"Sama-sama, nyonya. Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Panggil basan saja, Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, basan."

"Ah iya. Ino antar Sasuke ke mobilnya ya."

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil bunganya. Ino mengikuti dari belakang menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di dekat toko bunga mereka.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi, Sasuke-san. Anda sudah sangat membantu."

"Tidak masalah. Ah! Aku belum membayar bunga ini." Sasuke menatap bunganya kemudian mengambil dompetnya. Namun Ino menahan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, Uchiha-san. Kembalian anda tadi pagi dan kemarin masih cukup. Anda juga sudah membantu ibuku."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat."

"Sepertinya kau dan keluargamu sangat mencintai bunga. Aku suka semua rangkaian bunga dari toko kalian."

"Terimakasih. Kami memang sangat mencintai bunga. Ayahku yang seorang pria saja menyukai bunga. Bunga bisa di gunakan untuk mengutarakan perasaan, baik senang, sedih , persahabatan bahkan percintaan!" Ino terlihat sangat bersemangat menerangkan pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu arti dua belas tangkai mawar merah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Ino bangga.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadilah milikku!" jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman yang kini menjadi kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ku pegang kata-katamu, nona."

"Eh? Ap—" Sasuke mengambil tangan Ino dan meletakkan bunganya ke tangan gadis itu.

"Dua puluh empat tangkai mawar merah. Aku milikmu!"

Cup!

Sasuke mengecup kilat pipi Ino dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa saya malah bikin SasuIno lagi? Ga tahu nih! Malah dapat inspirasi buat bikin mereka.

Semoga suka. Ini ga bakal panjang kok. Paling tiga atau empat chapie.

Keep or delete?

^_^ Yana Kim


	2. Chapter 2

**Peri Bunga**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair, EYD parah dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Saat Uchiha Sasuke harus memilih antara kekasih seksinya dan juga gadis peri bunga bermata biru yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di ruang kerja di apartmennya. Terlihat pria tampan itu sedang menekuni sebuah map berwarna biru. Kalau kalian ingin tahu isi map itu, map itu berisi semua tentang Yamanaka Ino. Dari mana Sasuke medapatkannya? Kakashi? Jelas tidak. Ia menyuruh anggotanya untuk mencari informasi tentang Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, dua puluh dua tahun. Mahasiswa semester tujuh jurusan akuntansi di Universitas Konoha. Satu universitas dengan Karin, namun tentu saja beda fakultas. Lagipula Karin kan sudah lulus. Ino kehilangan ayahnya saat berumur dua belas tahun dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ino kini tinggal dengan ibunya dan mengurusi toko bunga keluarga mereka.

Sasuke menutup map tersebut, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan berwarna ungu lembut yang terlipat rapi di atas meja. Senyuman miring Sasuke tunjukkan. Pada siapa? Sapu tangan itu? Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pria Uchiha ini.

Sasuke teringat dengan kejadian sore tadi, dimana dengan mudahnya ia menjebak Ino. Sudah dua puluh dua tahun tapi kepolosannya setara anak tujuh tahun. Hanya dengan sedikit trik, kini Ino sudah menjadi miliknya. Ya, begitulah pemikiran Sasuke. Kini senyuman yang cukup lebar menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Ia menghirup sapu tangan dengan harum bunga yang menenangkan itu. Ia kembali membuka map yang sempat ditutupnya. Mengambil nomor ponsel Ino dari sana dan mulai menghubungi gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Kamar dengan warna putih dan ungu lembut itu di hiasi oleh wallpaper bunga lavender yang cantik. Sudah jam sepuluh malam, namun matanya tak kunjung mengantuk. Karena apa? Apalagi kalau bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan yang baru dua hari di kenalnya. Sekali lagi, baru dua hari! Namun pria itu sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Ino. Ini semua salahnya yang terlalu mudah di jebak oleh pria itu. Atau mungkin salah pria itu yang sangat pandai bermain kata-kata.

Ino menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa aku sebodoh itu!"

Jadi sekarang hubungan mereka apa? Ino berpikir dalam hati. Sepasang kekasih? Tidak mungkin. Harus ada yang menyatakan cinta dan permintaan untuk menjadi kekasih. Bukan asal mengklaim kepemilikan seperti yang terjadi pada mereka. Sungguh semua itu membuat Ino pusing. Pemuda itu memang tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Jujur saja Ino tertarik pada pria itu, terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Demi Tuhan siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan ketampanan pria itu? Dan sekarang pria itu mengatakan kalau ia adalah milik Ino. Ino memiliki pria itu. Apa sekarang ia punya hak atas Sasuke?

"Apa yang kupikirkan!"

Ponsel di nakas berbunyi. Ino keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan mengambil ponsel ungunya. Mengernyitkan dahinya karena melihat nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Halo, selamat malam."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino menatap layar ponselnya. Masih tersambung.

"Halo. Saya berbicara dengan siapa?" Tidak ada suara.

"Hal—"

'Malam, sayang.' Ino menjatuhkan ponselnya di kasur. Itu seperti suara Sasuke. Tidak itu memang Sasuke. Oh, ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa berdegup kencang begini? Ino mengambil ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di telinga.

"H-halo. Si-siapa di sana?" Kenapa malah menanyakan itu. Jelas-jelas Ino tahu kalau itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ini aku, Sasuke.' Ino

"Oh. S-sasuke-san. A.. ada ap—"

'Kau belum tidur?' tanya Sasuke dari seberang.

"A-aku sudah akan tidur." Entah kenapa Ino menjadi gagap begini.

'Hn. Besok kau pulang kuliah jam berapa?'

"Jam empat sore. Memangnya—"

'Aku akan menjemputmu.'

"APA?" Ino tanpa sadar berteriak.

'Pelankan suaramu, sayang. Ibumu mungkin sudah tidur.' Ino bisa mendengar kekehan Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Aku.. tidak usah... aku..."

'Selamat tidur, sayang.'

"Hah?"

Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungan. Ino menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Ia kembali menggulung diri dalam selimut. Jantungnya hampir copot saat ponselnya berdering lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dengan hati-hati. Rasa lega menyelimuti hati Ino saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Kakashi-nii..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino enggan keluar dari ruangannya saat mata kuliah terakhir selesai. Dosen kesayangannya Kurenai-sensei baru saja keluar dan teman-temannya ada yang sudah keluar dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk membereskan perlengkapannya. Ino sudah selesai dengan beres-beresnya, namun ia belum beranjak. Memikirkan Sasuke? Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu. Ia memikirkan percakapannya dengan Kakashi semalam.

"Ino, ayo." Sahabat indigonya mengajaknya untuk pulang. Ia memang selalu berjalan bersama Ino menuju halte bus di depan kampus. Hinata menunggu supirnya menjemputnya di sana sedangkan Ino menunggu bus langganannya. Hinata memang selalu mengajak Ino untuk pulang bersama, namun tentu saja Ino tahu diri. Ia tidak mau merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, iya."

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya." Sahabatnya bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Sesampainya di gerbang kampus, Ino melihat mobil yang familiar. Mobil Uchiha Sasuke. Ino melanjutkan jalannya menuju halte bus dengan Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. Mobil jemputan Hinata sudah ada di sana. Hinata pamit dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Ino membalasnya dan menatap mobil yang sudah menjauh. Bus langganan Ino datang, para penumpang bergegas masuk, Ino pun tak mau ketinggalan. Baru saja kakinya menaiki tangga di pintu masuk, Ino merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Pelakunya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke mobilnya yang terparkir di gerbang kampus.

"Sasuke-san, lepaskan." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Ino masuk. Ia pun mengikuti dengan masuk ke mobil.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menjemputmu. Kenapa kau malah naik bus?" Ino tidak menjawab. Ia memandang takut-takut pada Sasuke.

"Jawab aku."

"A-aku pikir kau hanya bercanda!" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kemudian terkekeh. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. Ia menarik dagu Ino agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Ino, aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata-kataku." Ino menatap mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Di pandang dari jarak sedekat ini, mata Sasuke sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi namun juga mempesona.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman Ino. Membuat gadis itu menahan nafas. Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan gerbang kampus.

Di dalam mobil, Ino hanya diam. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tengah serius menyetir. Sasuke yang menyadari perbuatan Ino menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakan sekarang."

Ino diam. Sasuke menatapnya membuat Ino memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak sanggup.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada." Sasuke memutar kunci namun Ino menahannya.

"Kita. Sebenarnya hubungan kita apa?" Ino memberanikan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Semuanya membingungkan. Kita baru dua hari bertemu, Sasuke-san,"

"Sudah tiga hari," potong Sasuke.

"Oke. Sudah tiga hari. Tapi kau sudah mengklaimku sebagai milikmu. Ini terlalu cepat."

"Biar ku benarkan. Kau yang mengklaimku sebagai milikmu, Ino. Aku? Aku hanya menyerahkan diriku padamu." Sasuke menyeringai. Ino merona sepenuhnya. Dan Sasuke menyukai wajah merona itu.

"K-kau menjebakku! Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan tentang arti dua belas tangkai mawar merah."

"Memangnya apa artinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadilah milikku." Kemudian Ino tersadar. "Argh!" erangnya.

"Lihat? Siapa yang sudah memintaku untuk jadi miliknya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau memanfaatkanku, Sasuke-san!" Ino mengerang lagi.

"Aku tidak, sayang."

"Kau memanggilku 'sayang' seenaknya! Ya Tuhan, kau tahu? Aku sangat bingung saat ini. Semalam Kakashi-nii juga meneleponku. Dia bilang kalau—"

"Dia bilang apa?" Sasuke kini menatap Ino dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Nii-san bilang kalau aku harus berhati-hati denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi dia bilang kalau dia serius dengan kata-katanya. Dia bilang... dia tidak mau aku terluka. "

Sasuke terdiam. Kakashi rupanya sangat menyayangi adik sepupunya ini.

"Sasuke-san. Apa kau seorang penjahat?" tanya Ino. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkekeh. Gadis ini benar-benar...

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang penjahat?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksud Kakashi-nii."

"Ino, dengar. Jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau, dirimu, hatimu tertarik padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku." Tertarik katanya? Siapa yang tidak tertarik pria ini?

"A-aku... ya." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Ino.

"Begitu juga denganku. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ingin tahu tentang dirimu, lebih jauh mengenalmu."

'Aku juga' batin Ino.

"Dan karena kau sudah memintaku untuk jadi milikmu—,"

"Aku tidak!" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau ya, Ino. Jadi kita jalani saja dulu hubungan ini. Aku milikmu dan kau juga milikku. Terserah kau menyebutnya sepasang kekasih atau apapun itu. Kita kembangkan ketertarikan yang ada pada kita. Aku tahu kau tidak punya kekasih tahun pertama kau kuliah. Kau menangkap maksudku, sayang?"

"Jangan memanggil 'sayang' sembarangan! Tunggu— dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tidak menjalin hubungan sejak tahun pertama kuliah dan aku belum memberimu nomor ponselku tapi kau sudah meneleponku."

"Wah. Ternyata kau secerewet ini?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Ini sudah hampir jam lima. Kita harus membantu ibumu menutup toko."

"Benar juga. Ayo pulang!"

Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan jalanan lengang itu. Sesampainya di rumah Ino, mereka mendapati kalau toko sudah tutup. Apa ibunya sendiri yang menutupnya. Biasanya sang ibu akan selalu menunggu Ino untuk membantunya. Tapi kenapa kali ini— ah!

"Kakashi-nii ada di rumah." Entah kenapa Ino menjadi gugup.

"Kenapa kau takut? Tenang saja. Aku bisa menghadapinya."

Keduanya turun dari mobil dan memasuki kediaman Yamanaka. Benar saja, Kakashi ada di sana sedang bercengkerama dengan Ibu Ino.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Kakashi tampak kaget melihat adiknya bersama Sasuke. Ia kemudian memandang tajam pada bosnya yang malah tampak santai.

"Ah. Sasuke." Ibu Ino menyapa.

"Selamat sore, basan."

Ketika kemarin melihat Ino kembali ke rumah dengan buket bunga Sasuke, Ibu Ino menyimpulkan kalau puterinya dan Sasuke pasti ada sesuatu.

Ino menghampiri Kakashi dan mencium pipi pria itu. Kakashi mengecup kening Ino sebagai balasannya.

"Nii-san yang membantu ibu ya? Terimakasih nii-san." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kakashi.

"Kau ini. Seperti orang lain saja!" Kakashi mengacak rambut Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam disini saja. Aku akan menyiapkannya. Ayo, Ino."

Ino mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya ke dapur.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal yang ada di sana.

"Kau menjemputnya?" tanya Kakashi langsung. Menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Sudah ku bilang kalau jangan mendekatinya, Sasuke. Kenapa kau malah semakin gencar?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ino adikmu. Karin adikku." Sasuke menekankan nama kekasih Kakashi itu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjauhi Ino, maka kau juga harus menjauhi Karin." Kakashi memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu? Karin bukan adik kandungmu."

"Begitu juga dengan Ino."

Kakashi terdiam. Mana mungkin ia harus menjauhi Karinnya. Apa Sasuke mau dia mati karena merindukan gadi merah kesayangannya itu?

Kakashi hanya mendecih, membuat Sasuke yakin kalau saat ini, dialah pemenangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke mode kerja? Apa aku punya jadwal penting besok?" Kakashi mendengus. Kemuidan mengambil tabletnya yang tadi di letakkannya di meja.

"Karena besok hari Sabtu, tidak ada rapat penting. Hanya memeriksa perjanjian yang dua hari lalu kita sepakati dengan tuan Kim dari Korea."

"Aku akan memeriksanya hari Senin. Besok aku tidak ke kantor. Jadi kau juga bisa libur."

"Saya mengerti." Dalam hati, Kakashi sudah tahu maksud dari bosnya tentang esok hari. Dia pasti sudah merencanakan kencan dengan Ino.

"Ku dengar Karin juga besok tidak masuk. Bagaimana kalau kalian jalan-jalan?"

Kakashi mendecih.

"Saya mengerti."

Kemudian Ino mendatangi mereka. "Emm. Makan malam sudah siap."

Kakashi memang sering makan malam bersama Sasuke dan klien mereka. Tapi kali ini pasti akan menjadi makan malam paling canggung dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi seperti biasa, Ino membuka tokonya pukul tujuh tiga puluh setelah sarapan. Hari ini ia tidak ada kuliah sehingga ia bisa menjaga toko bersama ibunya seharian ini. Ino kemudian menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunganya saat.

TIIN!

Ino berbalik dan melihat mobil Sasuke berhenti tak jauh darinya. Pria itu keluar dan menghampiri Ino. Ino terpana melihat penampilan casual Sasuke hari ini. Kaus putih polos yang membentuk badan seksinya juga celana jeans yang sangat pas di kaki pria itu. Sekali lagi ia meratapi dirinya yang masih mengenakan piyama.

"Selamat pagi. Anda mencari bunga?" tanya Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bisa aku meminjam perangkai bunganya untuk hari ini?" Ino memerah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Kita kencan, hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, sayang."

"Aku.. Maaf. Maksudku, aku harus menjaga toko. Ini haru Sabtu, biasanya toko akan ramai dan aku tidak mau ibu menjaga sendirian." Ino memasang wajah menyesalnya. Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah menelepon ibumu tentang ini. Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menggantikanmu untuk hari ini dan mungkin untuk kencan-kencan kita selanjutnya."

"Kau menelepon ibuku? Kenapa ibu tidak bilang padaku?"

"Kenapa basan harus bilang padamu? Ini urusanku dengan ibumu." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, jaga tokoku sampai ibu atau seseorang yang kau suruh itu datang." Ino meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman. Ia menyandarkan diri di kap depan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, ibu Ino datang dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, basan."

"Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu, nak."

"Hai'."

Ino keluar dari rumah dengan dress sederhana berwarna putih dengan cardigan berbahan jeans. Sasuke tersenyum melihat penampilan peri bunganya. Tentu saja cantik. Ino menghampiri Sasuke malu-malu.

"Kita permisi pada ibumu dulu."

Ino mengangguk, kemudian keduanya berjalan memasuki toko untuk berpamitan pada ibu Ino.

Kini keduanya sudah ada di dalam mobil, sudah lima menit sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Ino. Keduanya diam, Ino sendiri tidak tahu ingin menanyakan apa.

"Err. Sasuke-san," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Kencan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kemana? Kota ini punya banyak tempat untuk kencan tahu!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku berkencan. Aku sudah lupa." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Memangnya Sasuke-san tidak pernah berkencan?"

"Tentu saja pernah."

"Biasanya kalian kencan dimana?"

'Ranjang.' Sasuke menjawab dalam hati.

"Kami terlalu sibuk. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya atau apartmenku." Sasuke tidak bohong. Ia dan Sara memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartmen Sasuke ataupun rumah model cantik itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk kencan di luar rumah.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak. Jadi, sebaiknya kita kemana?"

"Kita ke taman kota saja dulu. Nanti mungkin akan terpikirkan kemana kita selanjutnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman kota. Turun dari mobil, keduanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Masih jam sembilan pagi, tapi taman luas dengan air mancur cantik itu sudah mulai ramai. Ada yang merupakan pasangan kencan seperti Ino dan Sasuke. Namun ada juga keluarga kecil dengan anak-anak mereka.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-san."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu?"

"Emm ya. Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak jadi. Ayo ke air mancur yang ada di sana!" Ino menarik lengan Sasuke hingga mereka sampai di sana. Ino mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan mulai memotret dirinya sendiri dengan latar belakang air itu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis saat Ino mulai bergaya di depan kamera. Gadis itu yang tersenyum manis dengan tanda peace di pipinya, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tertawa. Ino tersadar kemudian salah tingkah.

"A.. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Lanjutkan. Pakai ini." Sasuke memberikan ponselnya pada Ino.

"Kenapa harus pakai punyamu?"

"Supaya fotomu ada di ponselku." Seketika wajah Ino memerah. Menerima ponsel itu namun ragu untuk kembali berfoto.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"Kenapa harus malu. Kalau begitu, kita foto bersama." Ino menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di tepian kolam. Kemudian mengambil angle yang tepat, sesekali ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke enggan untuk berfoto.

"Sasuke-kun, senyum!"

Cekrek!

Ino melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Wajahmu kaku sekali. Sekali lagi, senyum!"

Cup! / Cekrek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Berfoto denganmu." Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan melihat hasilnya. Ia mengecup pelipis Ino sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sasuke berjanji dalam hati untuk menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponselnya.

"Kau ini!" sorak Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak mau. Dasar hentai." Sasuke tertawa. Kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum— bahkan tertawa, padahal baru tiga puluh menit ia bersama dengan Ino. Gadis ini membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan seolah tidak ingin gadis ini jauh darinya. Walaupun mereka berkencan a la anak kuliahan— mungkin anak SMA, Sasuke merasa senang. Genggaman tangan ini, Sasuke merasa tidak mau melepasnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Setelah ini kita ke taman bermain ya?"

Dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka dalam perjalanan ke taman bermain saat hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan karena merasa hujan semakin deras hingga sulit untuk Sasuke melihat jalan. Tampaknya bukan hanya Sasuke, terbukti dengan dua mobil di depan Sasuke yang juga menghentikan mobil mereka.

"Baru jam dua belas, tapi seperti sudah malam saja. Langitnya gelap sekali." ujar Ino.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," tanggap Sasuke.

"Padahal tadi pagi cerah sekali. Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama."

"Hn."

"Kencan kita malah hancur."

"Siapa bilang? Masih ada banyak waktu. Bila hujan ini berhenti kita masih bisa melanjutkan kencan kita."

Hujan masih deras, namun langit sudah tidak segelap tadi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Kita akan pulang?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Ke apartmenku. Aku lapar dan sepertinya kau bisa memasak sesuatu."

"Ke apartmenmu?"

"Ya. Hanya lima menit dari sini sebenarnya. Kau bisa memasak kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung apartmen mewah di tengah kota. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung itu.

"Kau masuklah duluan. Aku akan memarkirkan mobil. Lantai lima nomor seratus. Passwordnya 0106." ujar Sasuke setelah membukakan pintu untuk Ino. Mereka berada di bawah payung biru yang ada di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke mengantarnya sampai ke lobi.

"Tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Ino.

"Ibuku."

"Manis sekali." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ibuku menangis karena aku lupa ulang tahunnya."

"Kau sangat manis, Sasuke-kun. Biasanya pria tidak mau merepotkan diri dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku masuk dulu."

Sasuke kembali ke dalam mobil untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus di bawah tanah.

Ino menaiki lift yang membawanya ke lantai lima. Setelah menemukan pintu dengan nomor seratus, Ino langsung menekan passwordnya dan membuka pintu. Gadis itu masuk dan mengagumi kemewahan di dalam apartmen itu. Ino menuju kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang sedang di guyur hujan. Malam hari pasti sangat indah, batin gadis itu.

"Kau siapa?" Ino langsung berbalik saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Melihat wajah wanita itu, Ino langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Uchiha."

"Kau kan... anak pemilik toko bunga itu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sasuke-kun... maksud saya... Sasuke-san... dia menyuruh saya..." Ino merasa gugup dengan pandangan sang Nyonya besar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Yamanaka Ino, nyonya."

"Kau... kekasih Sasuke? Anakku memberimu akses untuk masuk ke apartmennya. Berarti kalian—"

"Ibu."

"Sasuke." Mikoto menyambut anaknya dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Ibu disini? Duduklah Ino." Namun Ino masih diam.

"Ya, ini jadwalku untuk mengisi kulkas dan segala keperluanmu. Saat ibu mau pulang, hujan malah turun." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ino... kekasihmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kemarin." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ino.

"Kau sudah putus dari model itu?"

'Model?' Ino membatin.

"Ibu sudah makan? Aku mengajak Ino ke sini untuk makan siang." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Tapi ibu membawa makanan untukmu. Kita tinggal memanasinya." Mikoto beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin.

"Ibuku selalu sinis pada semua kekasihku. Maaf, ku harap kau bisa mengerti." Sasuke menggengam tangan Ino, membimbing gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ku rasa aku bisa mengerti." Ino tersenyum. "Aku ke dapur dulu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ino hanya tersenyum meyakinkan.

Ino menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang memasukkan makanan—Ino rasa itu daging saus barbeque ke dalam microwive. Kemudian wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik itu mengambil sayuran dari kulkas. Dan meletakkannya di meja pantri.

"Aku akan membuat saladnya." ujar Ino. Gadis itu mengambil pisau dan telenan kemudian mulai mengiris. Mikoto tidak menanggapi Ino, tapi mengambil mangkuk kaca yang cukup besar dan meletakkannya di dekat Ino.

"Wah..." Ino mengambil tangan Mikoto dan menatap jari-jari wanita itu. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Anda yakin kalau anda ibunya Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mikoto kelihatan tidak senang dengan perkataan Ino. "Kau meragukanku sebagai ibu Sasuke? Kau meragukan hubungan darah di antara kami?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja anda terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu Sasuke-kun. Lihat ini..." Ino menunjuk jari Mikoto. "Jari anda dan jari saya tidak ada bedanya. Anda seperti gadis umur dua puluhan." Ino tersenyum meyakinkan.

Mikoto sendiri terdiam, ia menatap jari-jarinya. Kemudian tersenyum ragu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Anda benar-benar cantik. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat anda datang ke toko, anda menggunakan kaca mata hitam, jadi saya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang? Aku bersumpah tidak akan mau berfoto dengan anda dan menguploadnya ke sosial media." Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengiris sayuran.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan kalah saing. Orang-orang akan memberikan komentar 'Bisa kenalkan aku dengan kakakmu itu?' atau 'Bisa berikan nomor ponsel temanmu itu?' Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

Mikoto sontak tertawa.

"Kau ini." Ino ikut tertawa.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sedikit. Mungkin nilai tujuh?"

Mikoto tersenyum. Ino selesai dengan saladnya dan mengambil daging. Mikoto sendiri mengambil piring dan nasi yang sudah dimasaknya tadi. Ino membantu menata makanan di meja.

"Sebaiknya kau memanggil Sasuke, Ino."

"Baik, nyonya."

"Ibu saja." Ino menatap Mikoto tak percaya.

"Anda yakin? Bagaimana dengan kakak?" Keduanya kembali tertawa.

Sementara itu Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Ibunya dan Ino tertawa bersama? Ibunya yang selalu sinis pada setiap wanita yang dekat dengannya kini sedang tetawa dengan Ino?

"Ah. Sepertinya tidak usah, ibu. Sasuke sudah datang."

'Ibu? Ino memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ibu?' Sasuke kembali membatin tak percaya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Ino baik-baik saja dengan Ibunya. Ia khawatir ibunya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti Ino, seperti yang biasanya ibunya katakan pada wanita-wanita yang dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kua kenapa? Apa nasimu itu sudah cukup?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Cukup."

Ketiganya makan dengan Ino dan Mikoto yang sesekali bercengkerama tentang bunga dan hal lainnya. Sasuke menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan senyum. Sekali lagi, Ino memang betul-betul peri bunganya. Entah mantera apa yang Ino pakai hingga ibunya bisa akrab dengan Ino. Seperti yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, Ino juga membuat ibunya menyukainya dan nyaman dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wah... wah...

Senang deh rasanya kalau reader pada suka dengan fict ini. Makasih buat review, fav and foll nya yah... Terharu deh...!

Oh ya, chap kemarin aku belul bilang kalau fict ini ada hubungannya dengan fict saya yang 'I Love Your Secretary'. Boleh di baca supaya reader nggak kaget atau heran dengan hubungan Sasuke, Karin, dan Kakashi.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat reader dan teman-teman yang merayakan ya...!

Yana Kim ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Peri Bunga**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair, EYD parah dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Saat Uchiha Sasuke harus memilih antara kekasih seksinya dan juga gadis peri bunga bermata biru yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Sasuke mengantar Ino pulang. Hujan sudah berhenti jam lima tepat, namun Mikoto menahan Ino untuk bercengkerama dengannya di apartmen Sasuke. Sasuke senang sekaligus kesal. Senang karena ibunya dan Ino bisa akrab—ralat- sangat akrab. Kesal karena ia malah jadi seperti kambing congek memandang dua wanita yang disayanginya sedang asyik mengobrol. Setelah mengantar Mikoto pulang ke kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke mengantar Ino.

Toko sudah tutup saat mereka sampai. Sasuke mengantar Ino sampai ke depan pintu rumah Ino.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hn. Sama-sama." sahut Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam, hampir semenit.

"Masuklah." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Umm. Ya." Ino maju selangkah dan berjinjit. Mengecup kilat pipi Sasuke, lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Sasuke memegang pipipnya yang baru mendapat serangan dari Ino. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tak hilang sampai ia tiba dirumah, bahkan sampai ia berbaring di tempat tidur malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Ino dan Sasuke kini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu. Sasuke sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan peri bunganya. Meskipun terkadang ia sedikit tergganggu dengan keberadaan Kakashi beserta deathglare gratisannya, tapi ia merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Ino. Meskipun terkadang kebersamaannya dengan Ino harus di interupsi oleh kehadiran Mikoto, Sasuke tetap merasa bahagia.

Ino sungguh berbeda dengan mantan-mantan Sasuke –kecuali Karin tentu saja— sebelumnya. Ino tidak pernah menjaga imejnya di depan Sasuke seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia bersikap apa adanya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak malu bersin di depan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak segan mengkritik secara langsung apabila ada sikap Sasuke yang tidak di sukainya . Seperti suatu ketika saat kencan mereka yang ke dua. Saat itu Ino mengusulkan untuk pergi ke sebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota. Ino mengajak Sasuke untuk berdoa ke dalam gereja itu. Namun Sasuke menolak.

"Kita sudah sampai di sini, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus berdoa."

"Untuk apa berdoa? Aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan."

"Karena itulah, setidaknya berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan karena semua yang kau inginkan sudah diberikan. Kita harus senantiasa bersyukur atas apa yang sudah kita dapatkan."

"Diberikan? Ino, semua ini karena usahaku sendiri. Aku sudah susah-susah belajar dan berusaha. Semua yang kudapatkan adalah hasil dari usahaku. Bukan diberikan oleh orang lain."

Wajah Ino berubah merah, bukan malu tapi marah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sesombong ini. Semua manusia memang harus belajar dan berusaha. Tapi tanpa kehendak Tuhan, semuanya sia-sia. Kau tahu, Sasuke, kalau Tuhan mau, Dia bisa saja mencabut nyawamu saat ini. Dan semua yang kau miliki tidak ada gunanya bila kau sudah mati. Dan... aku kecewa padamu."

Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ino masuk ke dalam gereja dan berdoa. Lima menit kemudian, ia keluar dan melewati Sasuke yang ada di teras gereja. Sasuke mengejarnya menggunakan mobil. Sesampainya di gerbang, Sasuke turun dan meminta Ino untuk naik. Ino diam saja. Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, Ino akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil. Ia diam saja memandang kedepan.

"Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Tuhan."

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke gereja dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan."

"Lakukan disini. Berdoa bisa di lakukan dimana saja, asal kau tahu. Lipat tanganmu."

Sasuke melipat tangannya lalu memandang Ino.

"Pejamkan matamu." Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Tuhan?" Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya. Ino tertawa terbahak. Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang tajam pada Ino. Ino kemudian berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Ia membungkus tangan Sasuke yang terlipat itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Pejamkan matamu." Sasuke mengikuti instruksi Ino.

"Ya, Tuhan. Pria kesayanganku nomor dua ini, meminta maaf pada-Mu atas apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi. Dia bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada-Mu atas semua yang sudah kau berikan padanya. Tuhan, kau akan memaafkannya kan? Kalau dia mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, aku akan jadi perantara-Mu untuk menghukumnya. Amin."

Setelah mengakhiri doanya, Ino membuka matanya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku jadi nomor dua?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Kau memang selalu nomor dua untukku Sasuke. Nomor satu tidak akan tergantikan sapai kapanpun." Ino tersenyum.

"Siapa dia?"

Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya memegang pipi Sasuke.

"Ayahku." Senyum lega langsung muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Begitu juga denganmu kan? Aku pasti wanita nomor dua dalam hidupmu. Nyonya Mikoto pasti yang pertama."

"Tidak. Kalian berdua yang pertama." Sasuke mengecup tangan Ino yang ada di genggamannya.

Sungguh Ino bisa mengajarkan Sasuke untuk lebih bersyukur. Sasuke kini menjadi lebih ramah pada pegawainya. Kakashi yang sempat tidak setuju pada hubungan keduanya pun akhirnya luluh saat melihat bosnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa saat bersama dengan Ino. Karin yang merupakan mantan Sasuke pun melongo tak percaya melihat kejadian itu. Mau tak mau, pasangan merah putih yang kontra dengan hubungan mereka pun mau tak mau harus menerima. Walaupun mereka tahu akan ada badai besar yang timbul suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin sebentar lagi. Dan ketakutan mereka pun terjadi.

Kakashi sedang bersama Karin di apartmen gadis merah itu. Sepulang kerja—yang di percepat Sasuke karena ingin menjemput Ino, ia beren ana untuk mengajak Karin berkencan sekaligus makan malam. Namun ternyata Karin malah sakit dan terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. . Akhirnya Kakashi memilih untuk merawat gadis itu. Saat sedang memasak bubur untuk makan malam Karin dan pasta untuk makan malamnya, Kakashi mendengar suara ponsel berdering. Tapi bukan miliknya. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau saat rapat siang tadi, ia memegang ponsel Sasuke dan lupa mengembalikannya. Ternyata Sasuka juga lupa memintanya. Ia beranjak keruang tamu untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Mungkin saja itu Sasuke yang memintanya mengemblaikan ponselnya.

Kakashi langsung membeku saat melihat nama yanga tertera di layar ponsel bosnya itu. Sara menelepon Sasuke. Kakashi bingung apa harus mengangkatnya atau membiarkannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"Oh? Ini Kakashi? Sasuke dimana?"

"Aku memegang ponselnya. Tuan Sasuke sepertinya sudah pulang."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke tempatnya." Sambungan terputus.

Perasaan Kakashi tidak enak. Ia langsung teringat akan adik kesayangannya yang saat ini pasti sedang bersama Sasuke. Kakashis kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan buburnya. Ia kembali menyimpan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta ke dalam kulkas. Setelah masak, ia menuju kamar Karin dengan membawa bubur, segelas teh hangat dan obat untuk Karin.

"Karin."

Gadis cantik yang sedang tidur itu terbangun. Kakashi membantu Karin untuk duduk di tempa tidur.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tak masalah. Sasuke menyuruhmu?"

"Bukan. Sara kembali, barusan dia menelepon. Aku.. aku khawatir pada Ino."

Karin tampak syok.

"Sudah ku duga cepat atau lambat akan ada masalah. Aku ikut." Karin akan beranjak namun Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau sedang sakit. Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa makan bubur itu. Obatmu juga." Karin mengangguk. Kakashi mengecup kening Karin kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartmen gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, sepulang kerja, Sasuke menjemput Ino di kampusnya. Rencananya, Sasuke akan mengajak Ino makan malam bersama ibunya di kediaman Uchiha. Kakak Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai dokter di Sunagakure pulang dan ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Sepertinya Mikoto menceritakan tentang Ino pada Itachi.

Ino keluar dari gerbang kampusnya bersama dengan sahabatnya yang Sasuke tahu bernama Hinata. Ino sudah menceritakan tentang gadis lavender itu pada Sasuke. Ino langsung melambaikan tangannya saat melihat mobil Sasuke. Pamit pada sahabatnya, Ino langsung menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan langsung masuk. Bukannya Sasuke tidak gentle karena tidak membukakan pintu pada Ino. Gadis itu yang bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu. Dia bilang kalau dia punya tangan dan bisa membuka pintu sendiri. Sasuke lagi-lagi harus geleng kepala melihat sikap peri bunganya ini.

"Sudah lama, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Belum, baru lima menit." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area kampus.

"Kita pulang dulu ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau ganti baju ."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu di apartmenku. Kita ke sana, aku juga mau ganti baju." Ino hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di apartmen Sasuke, Ino memilih mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia menggunakan kamar mandi Sasuke yang ada di kamar pria itu. Ini pertama kalinya Ino masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Kamar pria itu rapih dan bersih. Kamar mandinya juga bagus. Ino tercengang melihat perlengkapan mandi Sasuke yang lebih banyak dari miliknya. Pantas saja Sasuke selalu wangi.

Ino kemudian memulai acara mandinya. Malu sendiri karena harus memakai sabun dan shampo milik Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia mengenakan jubah mandi Sasuke. Namun Ino mengernyit heran? Ia seperti mendengar suara Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Tepat saat Ino menutup pintu kamar mandi, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dan seksi masuk dengan terburu diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Sara, kubilang kelu—!"

"Oh! Aku dua minggu di Paris, kau sudah mendapat mainan baru? Brengsek kau Sasuke!" Mata wanita itu menunjukkan kemarahan. Ino sedikit gentar.

Wanita itu mendekati Ino.

"Jadi, dari mana Sasuke menemukanmu, pelacur kecil?"

"A-apa?" Ino memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Ino.

"Anda siapa, nona?" tanya Ino mencoba tenang. Sara tersenyum meremehkan.

"Haha! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, jalang! Aku kekasih Sasuke! Kau siapa?!"

"Ino. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Jadi namamu Ino? Sudah berapa malam kau tidur dengan Sasuke? Kau bercinta dengannya ditempat yang sama saat Sasuke bercinta denganku?"

Ino merasakan panas di hati dan matanya.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Tch! Kau bahkan memakai jubah mandinya yang juga sering kupakai. Apa kau tidak punya malu? Perebut kekasih orang!" Air mata mengalir di pipi Ino. Kemudian ia masuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Secepat mungkin mengenakan bajunya kembali, menggulung asal rambutnya ,menghapus air matanya dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mengacak rambutnya dan Sara yang setia menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam menakutkan miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak pernah tidur ataupun bercinta dengan Sasuke." Ino membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam pada Sara. Tanpa memandang Sasuke, ia keluar dari kamar itu. Mengambil tasnya di ruang tamu lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke hendak mengikutinya namun Sara menahan lengan pria itu.

"Aku tahu dia hanya pelampiasanmu karena aku tidak ada. Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Kita lupakan semua ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berjalan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari gedung mewah itu. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi saat ia sudah keluar dari apartmen Sasuke. Sempat berharap Sasuke mengejarnya dan memberikan penjelasan. Tapi apa? Pria itu bahkan tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun tentang wanita itu. Dan itu membuat Ino menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu memang kekasih Sasuke dan posisi Ino saat ini ialah selingkuhan Sasuke. Sebagai wanita, ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah pihak yang salah.

Mengapa sejak awal ia tidak menyadarinya. Pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak memiliki kekasih. Dengan bodohnya ia terjebak dalam permainan jahat Sasuke. Dan kalau ini terus berlanjut, mungkin ia juga akan berakhir di ranjang Sasuke, seperti yang di katakan oleh wanita itu.

Ino berjalan menuju halte bus yang ternyata sangat jauh dari gedung mewah itu. Dua ratus meter berjalan, langit yang tadinya mendung tak kuat lagi menahan air. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Ino semakin merasa terpuruk. Ia hanya diam berdiri membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Hujan yang kian lebat, membuat air mata gadis itu yang juga kian deras tidak kentara. Kemudian Ino merasakan seseorang memayunginya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, Kakashi ada di dekatnya. Pria itu memayunginya.

"Nii-san!" Ino memeluk erat Kakashi. Pria itu pun balas memeluk erat Ino dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Maafkan, nii-san."

Ino menggeleng. "Nii-san tidak salah. Seharusnya... hiks... aku mendengar perkataan nii-san waktu itu. Hiks... Nii-san sudah memperingatkan aku. Tapi aku malah..."

"Ssst! Kita pulang ya." Ino mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Kakashi yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Ino kembali seperti biasanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Ino mencoba untuk kembali terlihat seperti biasa. Ia membuka tokonya seorang diri sementara ibunya memasak di rumah. Setelah selesai menyusun bunga, Ino menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunganya. Kemudian mobil Sasuke muncul dan pria itu menghampiri Ino. Ia melihat memar di sudut bibir Sasuke dan juga di ulang pipi pria itu. Ini pasti perbuatan Kakashi. Ino menguatkan hatinya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi. Apa anda mencari bunga?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ino. Aku... aku minta maaf. Ini semua—"

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Ino memotong perkataan pria itu. "Kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang bodoh karena terjebak dalam permainanmu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi. Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu." Ino berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, namun Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Ino, dengarkan aku—"

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Ino."

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku benci padamu! Sangat benci!" Sasuke terdiam setelah pernyataan benci keluar dari mulut Ino. Gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibu Ino keluar dari rumah dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau saja wanita ini tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin Sasuke sudah di maki-maki atau bahkan di tampar olehnya. Kakashi saja langsung menghajarnya begitu ia tahu. Rasa sakit akibat pukulan Kakashi semalam masih terasa.

"Ino tidak mau bercerita. Tapi sebaiknya kalian menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Sasuke diam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pergi dulu, basan."

"Ya, hati-hati nak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tiba di kantornya. Penampilannya boleh rapi dan berkelas, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Selain memar yang menghiasi, rasa menyesal dan bersalah pun tampak di wajah pria Uchiha itu. Ia masuk ke ruangannya. Ternyata Karin dan Kakashi sudah ada di sana. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat Karin dan Kakashi duduk. Sasuke diam, Kakashi juga.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. " Karin memulai pidatonya.

"Kakashi mungkin sudah menghajarmu. Kau memang salah dan ku rasa kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi masalah ini belum selesai."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu, Sasuke." ujar Kakashi.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke.

"Masalah ini harus kita selesaikan." Karin kembali bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke. Kau, memilih Ino atau Sara?" Sasuke terdiam lama. Ia bingung. Kedua wanita itu punya peran penting dalam hatinya.

"Jawab aku brengsek. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menghajarmu saat ini!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa karena aku ada di pihakmu saat ini. Aku mau membantumu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka berdua... penting." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Kakashi panas.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak mendekati Ino, brengsek!" Kakashi sudah akan bangkit kalau saja Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak menahannya.

"Kakashi, tenanglah." Karin menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sara, dia sudah lebih dari setahun menjalin hubungan denganku. Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Dan Ino, aku memang baru dua minggu bersamanya. Tapi dia membuatku nyaman, sangat nyaman. Aku... aku tidak mau melepasnya."

"Sayangnya dia sudah melepasmu." Karin menatap tajam Kakashi.

Karin sedikit tersentuh dengan jawaban Sasuke. Pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak itu terlihat sangat lelah dan bingung. Seperti bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Karin mengambil tabletnya dari dalam tas.

"Aku ingin kau lihat ini." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat foto-foto yang ada di sana. Sara terlihat sedang berada di restoran bersama seseorang yang... oh Sasuke kenal. Dia Akasuna Sasori dari Akasuna Group.

"Sara memang sudah berteman lama dengan Sasori. Mereka teman SMA." ujar Sasuke.

"Ini memang hanya dugaanku saja." Karin beralih pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi, kau mau membantuku menjalankan rencana ini kan?" Sasuke mengernyit. Rencana apa? Kakashi terlihat tidak mau. Pria itu membuang mukanya, tidak mau menatap Karin.

Karin mendekati Kakashi. Kemudian duduk di pangkuan pria itu dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kakashi. Sasuke menatap heran sekaligus risih pada pasangan itu. Kalau mau bermesraan ya jangan di ruangannya dong.

"Sayang... bantu aku ya, hm?" Karin memegang pipi Kakashi membuat pria itu menatapnya.

"Tidak." Jawaban Kakashi membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini semua juga demi Ino. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Ino. Dan kau tahu kalau aku juga menyayangi Sasuke kan?" Sasuke terharu mendengar pernyataan Karin. Gadis ini ternyata menyayanginya juga dan mau membantunya. Tapi apa yang di rencanakan gadis ini?

"Karin, kau dengar kalau dia juga tidak mau melepas Sara." Kakashi tetap pada keputusannya.

"Karena itu kita harus melakukan rencana ini, sayang. Ya? ya? ya?"

"Tidak." Kakashi tetap pada pendiriannya. Karin menghela nafas.

"Sasuke, bisa keluar sebentar?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Tepat saat Sasuke menutup pintu dari luar, Karin langsung memegang tengkuk kekasihnya dan mencium Kakashi tepat di bibir. Ciuman Karin begitu dalam dan basah. Kakashi mendorong Karin hingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Kau mau menyogokku dengan ini? Ini tidak akan mempan, sayang."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Karin ia mendorong Kakahi hingga pria itu terbaring di sofa. Karin mendudukkan dirinya di perut Kakashi dan kembali menghujani pria itu dengan ciuman panasnya. Ciuman Karin kini turun ke rahang kemudian ke leher Kakashi. Membuat sebuah kissmark di bawah telinga Kakashi hingga pria itu mendesah. Ia kembali mendorong Karin. Ia pun kembali duduk dengan Karin masih di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan membantumu!"

"Yeah! Aku menang. Terimakasih." Karin mengecup kedua pipi Kakashi dan memeluk pria itu.

"Kau masih sakit tahu. Badanmu masih panas." Kakashi mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Dan kau tahu penyebab badanku panas."

Karin bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Menelepon Sasuke untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kemeja Kakashi yang berantakan dan mendengus melihat kissmark di leher sekertarisnya itu.

"Kakashi sudah setuju membantu," ujar Karin.

"Ya, sepertinya kau berhasil. Kissmark yang bagus." Kakashi langsung memegangi lehernya sambil mendengus. "Tapi, rencana apa yang kau maksud dari tadi?"

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin semua akan segera beres. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Aku sudah susah payah membujuk pihak Rumah Sakit tempat aku bekerja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan aku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh Jepang di kejutkan dengan berita yang sedang menjadi trending topik di televisi, koran, majala bisnis bahkan sosial media. Seluruh judul besar artikel itu membuat siapapun tak percaya dengan berita itu.

'UCHIHA GROUP BANGKRUT'

Gedung Uchiha Group pun di penuhi wartawan yang ingin mengorek kebenaran tentang informasi itu. Uchiha group tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa petugas keamanan yang menghalau para wartawan yang ingin masuk ke dalam gedung.

Ino yang menonton berita itu di rumah hanya bisa diam. Sudah dua hari berita itu di putar di televisi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perusahaan sebesar itu bisa bangkrut tiba-tiba seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? 'Pasti dia sangat terpukul' batin Ino. Berita itu mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke belum memberikan konfirmasi tentang berita itu. Ino mendapati dirinya gelisah. Ia memikirkan Sasuke. Apa pria itu terpuruk dengan keadaan perusahaannya? Apa pria itu sedang stress memikirkan masalahnya itu? Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Kakashi, namun ponsel pria itu tidak aktif dua hari ini. Apa Kakashi juga ikut merasakan akibat dari bangkrutnya perusahaan Uchiha? Ia juga khawatir pada kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Nomor tak di kenal.

"Halo?"

"Ino?" Suara ini...

"Karin?"

"Ya, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"Ya."

"Kutunggu kau di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Sambungan langsung terputus.

Rumah Sakit? Ino merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Apa Sasuke sakit? Atau Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menyambut Ino di gerbang rumah sakit. Gadis itu mengajak Ino ke taman belakang rumah sakit tempat gadis merah itu bekerja.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang Uchiha Group?" tanya Karin setelah mereka berdua menduduki bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Ya. Semua stasiun tv menayangkan berita itu. Tapi kenapa Kakashi-nii jadi tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Dia hanya menghindari para pihak yang ingin tahu kebenaran kabar itu. Dia kan tangan kanan Sasuke. Kau tahu Sasuke sebagai CEO belum mengkonfirmasinya kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa Sasuke belum mengkonfirmasinya?" tanya Ino. Karin diam cukup lama.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu bertemu di sini?" tanya Karin.

"Aku menduga beberapa hal. Karena ini tempat kerjamu? Kakashi-nii sedang sakit atau... Sasuke yang sedang sakit." Ino mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada pelan.

"Dugaanmu yang terakhir. Sasuke sakit." Wajah Ino langsung berubah.

"Apa karena memikirkan tentang perusahaannya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Mungkin. Sebenarnya... semalam Sasuke kecelakaan."

Ino langsung berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Karin ikut berdiri. "Sempat kritis. Tapi dia sudah melewatinya." Ino tampak menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi ada masalah lain."

"Masalah apa?"

"Benturan keras di kepalanya merusak syaraf penglihatannya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat lagi, dia... dia buta." Ino merasakan penglihatannya buram akibat air mata. Ino mengerjap hingga genangan itu jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Antar aku ke ruangannya, Karin."

"Tapi..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Sasuke tidak mau di temui oleh siapapun. Masalah perusahaan dan kondisi kebutaannya membuat emosinya tidak stabil. Dia tidak mau di temui siapapun termasuk ibunya. Apalagi sejak pagi tadi. Saat Sara datang menjenguknya."

"Antar aku ke ruangannya."

"Baik."

Kedua gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju lantai tujuh. Sesampainya di sana, Ino melihat Mikoto dan Kakashi serta seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Itu pasti Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai dokter di Sunagakure. Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang kakaknya itu.

Kakashi yang melihat kedatangan Ino langsung menghampiri dan memeluk adiknya itu. Begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Wanita itu langsung menangis di pelukan Ino.

"Tenanglah, bu. Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Ino melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Mikoto. Setelah mengangguk sopan pada Itachi yang di balas sama oleh pria itu, Ino memasuki ruang VIP itu.

Ia melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang yang cukup luas itu. Kaki kanannya di gips, perban menutupi sepanjang tangan kanannya. Kedua mata Sasuke di perban, membuat Ino teringat tentang kebutaan Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya sakit Tampaknya pria itu tertidur.

"Dokter?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia semakin mendekat pada pria itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku." Sasuke terlihat membeku sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit namun merasa kesulitan, Ino dengan sigap membantunya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada bantalya.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Aku tidak mau." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang menghadap Sasuke. Ia mengambil tangan Sasuke yang di infus tapi pria itu menariknya. Ino tidak menyerah. Ia mengambil kembali tangan pria itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menariknya.

"Bukannya kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau berharap aku membencimu?" Ino balas bertanya.

"Kau yang bilang kalau kau membenciku."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku buta."

"Aku tahu. Karin sudah mengatakan tentang kondisimu."

"Karena itu pergilah. Aku sudah tidak bisa apa- apa sekarang. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Perusahaan sudah hancur. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa. Aku sudah jadi sampah. Aku..."

Ino memeluk Sasuke. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Kau tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang aku cintai. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti. Kau tetap Sasuke yang ku cintai."

"Tapi, Ino.."

"Sst! Jangan bicara lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa menghadap ini, Sasuke-kun. Kita bisa menghadapinya. Sekarang istirahatlah, hm?" Ino membantu Sasuke untuk berbaring kembali.

"Kau akan tetap disini kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku harus membantu ibuku sore nanti. Aku akan datang lagi besok." Ino memperbaiki letak selimut Sasuke.

"Aa."

Ino membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. Kemudian mengelus lembut surai gelap Sasuke hingga pria itu tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sedang memasak di dapur rumahnya pagi itu. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak. Ia berencana menjenguk Sasuke dan membawa makanan. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengaduk sup, ibunya datang menghampirinya. Sepertinya ibunya sudah selesai membuka toko.

"INO!"

"Ibu, suara ibu keras sekali. Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang Sasuke kecelakaan dan buta. Apa kau bercanda?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud ibu?"

"Sasuke di luar. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"APA? Ibu bercanda?"

"Itu yang tadi ibu tanyakan padamu nak."

Ino langsung meninggalkan masakannya dan berlari keluar. Dan benar saja ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke dengan setelan kerjanya menunggunya di dekat mobilnya dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Setelah melihat Ino, pria itu mendekatinya.

"S-sasuke, kau..."

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"B-bagaimana mungkin—" Ino masih tidak percaya. Ia sampai mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi atau apapun itu.

"Kelihatannya sudah." Sasuke langsung menarik Ino masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"Sasuke, kau tidak buta?"

"Kau berharap aku buta?"  
"Tapi... tapi—

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, sayang. Jangan tanya apapun, oke?"

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di apartmen Sasuke. Karin dan Kakashi sudah menunggu disana. Ino langsung dibawa Karin ke kamar Sasuke. Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan Ino. Gadis itu tampil cantik dengan dress ungu muda selutut. Rambut panjangnya sudah ditata cantik oleh Karin begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang sudah di bubuhi make up oleh kekasih Kakashi itu.

"Pakai ini. Sebaiknya kalian cepat, mereka sudah menunggu." Karin memberikan sepasang higheels pada Ino. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali membawa Ino pergi dari apartmennya. Kakashi dan Karin mengikuti dari belakang.

Sasuke membawa Ino ke Uchiha Group. Lebih tepatnya ke ruang serba guna milik Uchiha Group. Ino membelalak tak percaya melihat puluhan kamera beserta wartawan yang duduk rapi di depan sebuah meja panjang. Sasuke mengajak Ino duduk di meja itu. Di sana sudah ada Mikoto dan Itachi yang tersenyum menyambut wajah kaget Ino. Kakashi sendiri kini sudah ada di podium kecil di samping meja itu.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangan rekan-rekan media sekalian. Saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Direktur Utama Uchiha Group akan mengkonfirmasi mengenai berita tentang Uchiha Group. Langsung saja, Tuan Uchiha, saya persilahkan."

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil microphone di depannya.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, selaku Direktur Utama Uchiha Group menyatakan bahwa berita itu tidak benar adanya. Uchiha Group baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah. Terimakasih." Sasuke kembali duduk.

Kakashi kembali berbicara.

"Apa bila ada yang ingin di tanyakan saya persilahkan untuk mengangkat tangan anda."

Beberapa wartawan mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya persilahkan dari V Chanel."

"Kalau memang tidak ada masalah, kenapa tiga hari ini Uchiha Group tutup?" semua wartawan menganggukkan kepala.

"Terimakasih untuk pertanyaannya," Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Para pegawai memang sengaja diliburkan untuk tiga hari ini. Karena akan ada perombakan dalam struktur organisasi kami. Kalau sebelumnya saya bekerja sendiri tanpa ada wakil direktur, kali ini saya akan mengangkat seseorang untuk menjadi wakil direktur baru. Orang itu adalah... Hatake Kakashi, orang yang sebelumnya menjadi sekretaris saya,"

Kakashi yang ada di podium menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke malah memandang Kakashi dengan seringaiannya.

Seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya.

"Bisa anda perkenalkan wanita cantik yang ada di samping anda itu?"

"Tentu. Itu juga merupakan hal penting yang akan saya umumkan. Gadis disamping saya ini adalah Yamanaka Ino, calon istri saya. Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini." Sasuke memandang lembut pada Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Bukannya anda sedang berhubungan dengan Sara Claire?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Terimakasih." Sasuke membawa Ino keluar dari aula itu diikuti oleh Mikoto dan Itachi. Sasuke membawa Ino ke ruangannya. Ino yang masih syok tidak sanggup berkata-kata saat Sasuke mendudukkannya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ino, kau tak apa?"

"A-apa... apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sakit? Matamu... Uchiha Group... menikah... Aku tidak mengerti!" Ino kelihatan linglung. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian berlutut di depan gadis itu.

"Kau lihat kan, aku baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan Uchiha Group."

"Tapi kau kecelakaan. Kau buta. Berita di tv?"

"Rekayasa."

"Apa?"

Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping Ino dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf karena membohongimu. Ini rencana Karin. Dia ingin tahu siapa wanita yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Dan hasilnya, kita akan segera menikah."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Sayang, dengarkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Flashback on.

"Kau bilang membuat Uchiha Group bangkrut?" Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada Karin.

"Hanya untuk dua hari. Kau hanya perlu meliburkan pegawaimu. Aku punya teman yang akan menyebarkan gosip itu secara online. Itu belum selesai. Kau juga harus kecelakaaan dan kritis. Kalau bisa kakimu patah atau kau punya ide, Kakashi?"

"Mungkin impoten?" Sasuke memandang tajam Kakashi yang mendapat pukulan di bahu oleh Karin.

"Ini kan hanya pura-pura. Ah! Sebaiknya buta saja," tambah Karin.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah berita tersebar dan kau lumpuh ah tidak.. buta lebih bagus."

"Impoten lebih bagus." ucap Kakashi santai sambil memandang datar pada Sasuke.

"Kita akan memanggil Ino dan Sara secara bergantian. Kita lihat tanggapan mereka tentang keadaanmu yang hancur. Aku yakin kia akan mendapat hasil yang memang kita harapkan." Karin merasa puas dengan rencananya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Delapan puluh persen."

Keesokan harinya berita akhirnya tersebar dengan sangat baik. Ternyata teman Karin yang seorang hacker itu bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Itachi dan Mikoto sempat kaget,Namun setelah Karin menceritakan semuanya. Akhirnya mereka memilih bergabung dengan drama dadakan yang dibuat Karin cs.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit di temani Karin. Yah, scene Sasuke buta dimulai.

Kakashi sudah mengabari Sara Claire tentang kecelakaan Sasuke. Ternyata, Sara datang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Karin masih di dalam ruangan memasang segala sesuatu yang diperlukan. Untung saja, Mikoto, Itachi dan juga Kakashi sudah ada di luar ruangan. Aba-aba mulai dari Kakashi membuat mereka memulai akting mereka.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak mau ada wartawan yang meliput berita ini!" Ternyata akting Mikoto bagus juga.

"Belum ada yang tahu tentang berita ini, bu. Kita fokus pada kondisi Sasuke saja," ujar Itachi sementara Kakashi mengirim pesan pada Karin kalau Sara sudah datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Kakashi?" tanya Sara pada Itachi.

"Masih diperiksa oleh Karin."

Karin keluar dari ruangan beserta rekan-rekannya.

Mikoto langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Bibi. Saraf penglihatannya bermasalah. Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa melihat lagi."

Semuanya syok. Atau mungkin mencoba terlihat syok.

"Apa Sasuke sudah bisa di temui?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, tapi dia belum sadar."

"Anda ingin melihatnya, nyonya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ibu masih syok. Aku akan menenangkannya. Mungkin kau atau Sara bisa masuk duluan." ujar Itachi.

"Aku akan masuk." Sara langsung memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke masih belum sadar dengan segala alat penunjang kehidupan yang terpasang.

"Hei," sapanya pelan setelah sudah dekat di ranjang Sasuke.

"Karin bilang... kau buta. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sara terkikik.

"Perusahaan bangkrut. Dan sekarang kau buta. Sasuke, kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

Sara membelai wajah Sasuke dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku mungkin mencintaimu. Tapi cinta tidak bisa memberiku makan, tidak bisa membelikanku barang-barang bagus. Yang bisa melakukannya hanya uang, Sasuke. Dan sekarang kau tidak punya sepeserpun. Setelah ini mungkin kau akan jadi gelandangan. Ah.. Aku lupa kau punya kakak yang seorang dokter. Kau mau menumpang dengannya seumur hidup? Haha, maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa. "

"Jadi Sasuke. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Cup!

Sara mengecup pipi Sasuke. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Sasori sudah menungguku."

Kemudian Sara benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Seiring dengan Sasuke yang bangkit dan membuka perban yang menutupi matanya.

End of flashback.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini semua hanya sandiwara? Kakashi dan ibumu ikut?" Ino menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, sayang. Akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang pantas untukku." Sasuke memeluk Ino.

"Tetap saja kau berbohong! Kau membohongiku!" Ino menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Ino."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat Karin bilang kau kecelakaan!"

"Dan kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku dengan kaki di gips seharian." Ino tertawa kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Ino. Mencium kening gadis itu dan menatap Ino tepat di mata.

"Terimakasih karena sudah ada untukku, bagaimana pun keadaanku. Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku."

"Sasuke-kun, kau... kau mencintaiku juga kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku mencintaimu, peri bungaku. Nona Yamanaka yang akan jadi nyonya Uchiha." Wajah Ino memerah.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah secepatnya! Aku masih kuliah!" Ino membuang mukanya membelakangi Sasuke. Tapi pria itu malah memeluk Ino dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino.

"Kau bisa tetap kuliah walaupun sudah menikah denganku, sayang. Aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil sampai kau lulus kuliah." Sasuke mengecup leher Ino.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hm? Aku sedang berbicara tentang masa depan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah tamaaaaat!**

 **Gimana gimana gimana?**

 **Semoga ga mengecewakan.**

 **Terimakasih buat reviewer, follower dan juga yang nge fav fict ini. Maf kalau saya ga bisa balas review atu-atu. Terimakasih banyak ya...**

 **Yana Kim**


End file.
